The Stories Of Glitter And Dartmouth
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories centers around Glitter, a unicorn pony, and Dartmouth, a pegasus pony. It focuses on their romantic relationship and their adventures.
1. Dartmouth Demonstrates

Dartmouth Demonstrates

A few days after Tirek's rampage throughout Equestria, two ponies, named Dartmouth and Glitter are walking around Ponyville together. At the moment, they were enjoying their time together. But whenever they came across an obstacle.

"Oh my," said Glitter, "The bull head had left a tree in front of a house." "Hold on," said Dartmouth, "We can take this!" "Right!" Glitter agreed. Glitter is a unicorn pony and Dartmouth is a Pegasus pony.

First, Glitter lifted the tree out of the way with her magic and Dartmouth pushed the tree out of the way. "Obstruction removed," Dartmouth concluded. "Yes!" said Glitter. "Thanks!" the pony inside the house said, "I've been trying to move that log for some time now."

"You're welcome," said Glitter. "Happy to help," said Dartmouth, "You take care of yourself now." "I will," the pony said. "That felt great," said Dartmouth. "So, Dartmouth," said Glitter, "What do you normally do?" "Well," Dartmouth said, "I am supervisor for a Pegasus pony community in Winnyapolis."

"Winnyapolis?" Glitter repeated. "Yes," said Dartmouth, "It's a city like where you've come from." "Kind of like Manehatten," said Glitter, "That's where I live and work." "Ok," said Dartmouth. Just then, both Glitter and Dartmouth looked up and saw a group of Pegasus ponies flying above them.

"Looks like the Pegasus ponies have recovered from the stampede," said Dartmouth. "Right," said Glitter, "They're looking better since they've got their magic back." "All thanks to the friends," said Dartmouth. "The princess and her friends?" Glitter asked.

"The princess, yes," Dartmouth said, "But she's proven to be more than that." "I see what you mean," said Glitter. Then one of the Pegasus ponies looked down to see Glitter and Dartmouth. "Hey, it's Dartmouth!" she said and she flew down to see him.

"Well, if it isn't Snowdon," said Dartmouth, "Nice to see you again!" "Yes," said Snowdon, "You helped me and my friends to become excellent fliers of the sky!" "It took a while," said Dartmouth, "Oh, yeah, Snowdon, and your friends, meet my girlfriend, Glitter."

"Yes," said Glitter, "I am an attorney from Manehatten." "I see," said Snowdon. "Would you like to see what we do?" Dartmouth asked Glitter. "Sure," Glitter said, "You are a supervisor after all." "All right then," Dartmouth said, "Everypony, get ready! "Ready!" the Pegasus ponies called back. "Now do what I've taught you!"

And that's what they did. All of the Pegasus ponies flew around, receiving instructions from Dartmouth. "Let me not go overboard," Dartmouth said to himself. "Good idea," said Glitter. "Everpyony, you're doing a great job!" Dartmouth called out. "Thanks!" Snowdon replied.

"This is kind of fun," Dartmouth said to himself. When the Pegasus ponies had finished flying around in specific orders, everypony was happy. Including Glitter. "Coach," said Dartmouth, "Smooth like apples."

"Thanks," said Snowdon, "That was really fun. "Sure it is," said Dartmouth, "I'm happy to show." "We must go now," said Snowdon, "See you later!" "Good luck," said Dartmouth. "Thanks for showing me," said Glitter.

"No problem," said Dartmouth, "I'm happy to show what I do to my love." "Right," said Glitter, "It's your talent." "Coach-like duty," Dartmouth smiled.


	2. Glitter's Turn

Glitter's Turn

Later that day, both Glitter and Dartmouth are now watching the sunset together. "Well," said Dartmouth, "Looks like Princess Celestia is doing a great job as usual." "Yes," said Glitter. "And here comes the moon," Dartmouth said.

"Yes," said Glitter, "Princess Luna is doing a fabulous job." "Fabulous?" Dartmouth asked. "It's a word," said Glitter, "Anyway, let's go and get some sleep now." "Right," Dartmouth agreed and the two left.

They decided to share the same room together. "Good night, love," said Dartmouth. "You too," said Glitter and they both fell asleep together.

The following morning, both ponies woke up to start a new day together. "All right," said Dartmouth, "This is it. We're ready. You ready?" "Yes," Glitter answered. "Let's go!" Dartmouth said and he took off.

"Ready for what?" Glitter asked, confused. "Hold on," Dartmouth said, landing back down next to his girlfriend, "Let us try again. Got a bit carried away. Let's go together." "Right," Glitter said and both ponies walked together.

"So you said that you were an attorney back in Manehatten," Dartmouth asked. "Yes," Glitter replied, "I am. It's a long and complicated story. You see, I was working with my friend with a set of mishaps." "Halifax?" Dartmouth asked, "A load of lawsuits you and your friend had to deal with?"

"That's why I was his attorney," Glitter said. "Oh, I see," said Dartmouth. "Maybe I'll tell you the whole story when we have a chance," Glitter said, "Like I've said, "It's extremely complicated." "Right," said Dartmouth, "But I will do everything for you. I want you to know that. Well, nearly."

"Me too," Glitter said with a smile in her voice. "Glitter," said Dartmouth, "I'm glad that I've chosen you as a girlfriend." "Me too," said Glitter, "I'm glad to have you as my boyfriend, Dartmouth." "I know," said Dartmouth.

And the two huddled close together. But everypony around them was watching them. "Maybe not too much," said Dartmouth. "Got it," Glitter replied.


	3. Royal Duty Tryout

Royal Duty Tryout

After the demonstration by Dartmouth yesterday, Glitter was impressed. "Glad that was a great demonstration yesterday," Dartmouth said. "Yes," Glitter replied, "It was, you've been talking about it for a few times now."

"Sorry," Dartmouth chucked, "Well, nonetheless, today is going to be an interesting day." "Ok," Glitter replied, "How so?" I have no idea," Dartmouth answered meekly. "Ok," Glitter replied. "I'll be right back," Dartmouth told Glitter and he ran off. But Glitter was thinking about something.

"I wonder what I could do for Dartmouth?" Glitter thought to herself, "Maybe. I wonder." She thought about it for a moment when Dartmouth returned with a special treat for Glitter. "Here," said Dartmouth, "Candy-coated apples. I got one for you."

"Thanks," said Glitter as she picked up the apple with her magic, "And Dartmouth?" "Yes, Glitter?" Dartmouth replied. "I have something in mind," Glitter said. "That is?" Dartmouth replied. "Well," said Glitter.

Later, the two ponies arrived at a small restaurant. Glitter then pointed out at one Pegasus pony. "Look," Glitter said. "At him?" Dartmouth asked. "He's one of the royal pony guards is off duty, so we can talk to him," Glitter explained, "I was thinking that maybe you could help him out one day."

"Ok," said Dartmouth, "I'm good with it." And so, the two ponies approached the off-duty guard. "Hello," the guard replied as Glitter and Dartmouth approached him, "May I help you with something?" "Yes," Glitter answered, "My boyfriend here, Dartmouth is a leader."

"A leader, huh?" the guard replied, "Nice." "In Winnyapolis," Dartmouth said. "I see," the guard said, "By the way, my name is Strong Will. I work for Princess Luna." "Ok, Strong Will," said Dartmouth, "We would like to see what goes on with royal duties like what you do." "Mostly him," Glitter said.

"Ok then," the guard, named Strong Will said, "I will show you. I could arrange something for you. Meet me at Canterlot Castle before the sun goes down." "Ok," said Glitter, "We can do that." "Good," Strong will said, "Then it's settled."

And so, later, before it's time for the sun to go down, Glitter and Dartmouth arrived at Canterlot Castle in Canterlot. "Took a while," said Glitter. "Not so much," said Dartmouth, "Now thing are really cookin'. Uh that came out wrong." "Never mind," said Glitter.

And so, the two ponies met up with Strong Will who was getting ready to go on duty. "I see that you two decided to show up after all," Strong Will said, noticing the two ponies. "Yep," said Dartmouth. "Now we'll show you what we do around here," said Strong Will, "You two can join us tonight. "Thank you," said Glitter. "Yes," said Dartmouth.


	4. Understanding

Understanding

Strong Will showed Glitter and Dartmouth his job, as well as the duties of other royal guard ponies. They were on their way to Canterlot Castle so that Strong Will can do so. "Ok," said Strong Will, "As we, the royal guards, it is our solemn duty to protect the princesses at all cost."

"That's right," said Dartmouth. "Well," said Strong Will, "Long ago, it was just one princess." "Yeah, that's true," said Glitter. "All right," said Strong Will, "It's my turn now." "Ok," said Dartmouth. And thus, Strong Will started his duty. "All right," said Dartmouth, "Let's see what he does."

"Right," Glitter agreed and they did so. All Strong Will did was stand at one place and stood still. Like every other guard. "Well," said Dartmouth, "Not much excitement for the guards." "Yeah," Glitter agreed, "We know that."

There were some things going on, like Princess Luna leaving for Las Pegasus, but Glitter and Dartmouth didn't pay attention because they were still watching Dartmouth. "Well," said Dartmouth, "We're getting the point."

"Even some things has been going on when I was an attorney," said Glitter. Many hours later, Strong Will's shift was over and another pony took his post. "There," the pony said. "Well," said Dartmouth, "Now something is going on."

"Thank you," said Strong Will. And thus, Strong Will walked up to his new friends. "Sorry nothing has happened today," Strong Will said. "That's okay," said Glitter. "Well," said Strong Will, "At least you see what I do." "Yeah," said Dartmouth, "You do your job right." "Yeah," said Strong Will, "And there are some who don't do it."

That's when they heard a commotion. Strong Will, Dartmouth and Glitter went to see what it was. "Sleeping on the job?" a pony said to the guard who is sleeping. Of course, the sleeping guard pony is Mountain Moron. "And there are some who don't do their jobs," Strong Will said.

"No kidding," Glitter agreed, "He's a failure." Dartmouth agreed and the couple went on with what they want to do next.


	5. Now It's On

Now It's On

After a demonstration from Strong Will, and of course returning to Ponyville, Glitter and Dartmouth decided to go on their own way together. "It was nice for Strong Will to show us how Royal Guards work," said Glitter.

"Yeah," Dartmouth agreed, "Even though it was, eh, I'm not going to say it." "That's good," said Glitter. "Helpful for all," Dartmouth added in. "Yes," Glitter replied, "Now what?" "Well," said Dartmouth, "I can guess that we don't need a tour of Ponyville right now."

"Ok," said Dartmouth, "That is true." Suddenly, they heard a commotion. "What the heck is going on?" Dartmouth asked. "We'll check," said Glitter. And they ran up to the Friendship Castle and that is when they saw Princess Twilight Sparkle returning to Ponyville.

"Well," said Dartmouth, "The Princess of Friendship is now here." "Yeah," Glitter agreed, "I've heard rumors that she and her assistant dragon had returned from another world." "How so?" Dartmouth asked. "It's a long and unusual story," Glitter explained, "I'll try and explain it to you."

"Ok," said Dartmouth, "That's fine." "Yeah," Glitter said, "But we'll try and move on our way." "And we'll do it together," said Dartmouth. "Right," said Glitter, "Now what?" "Well," said Dartmouth, "I do have one idea." The two then headed off to the Everfree Forest.

"This place," said Glitter. "Yep," said Dartmouth, "The Everfree Forest. Some say it's cursed, but that's a bunch of Podunk." "What?" Glitter asked. "It's something I made up randomly," said Dartmouth. "That's fine," said Glitter. "Thank you," said Dartmouth.

"I really do like you, Dartmouth," said Glitter. "Oh, thanks," smiled Dartmouth, "Same about you." "Right," Glitter agreed. And later, the two were still staring into the Everfree Forest. "Uh, what were we doing?" Glitter asked. "Nothing," Dartmouth answered. "All right," said Glitter.

And the two headed off for home together.


End file.
